Installing electrical power lines and wiring within buildings, particularly within large buildings, normally requires a custom/different configuration in the field for each locale and installation of a multitude of custom made conduits, railings, overhead struts, wiring and cabling, assemblies for supporting electrical components, tubing, circuit splitting and electrically powered device interconnections. Pre-existing electrical power distribution components have been devised for expediting the installation of electrical power throughout buildings. Devices such as switch assemblies, power panels, circuit breaker boxes, multi-circuit cabling and the like have been employed in the past in the set-up of large scale power distribution systems. The task of connecting a master or original source of power to the multitude of individual devices that are typically used within a building that require electrical power remains a labor intensive task of routing and connecting individual wires or collections of wires along extensive distances that are disposed along overhead, underground or floor level locations.